Hold Your Breath
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: They might make it in time...or they might just have to watch him drown...the clock is ticking...
1. Prologue

**A/N: my own take on Connie Nervegas's challenge…hold on for the ride.**

**Prologue**

He struggled with the straps of leather attached to the pole, throwing his weight back and forth despite the pain it caused before struggling to bite through the straps and tugging again.

The containment unit he was in was clear glass, six foot by ten foot, the post in the middle was solid, smooth, metal that kept the leather straps held tightly.

Around him on all sides was water, water, pushing in around the glass container.

The cement slab below him, held the post solid.

There was a camera with the light on, and a communication box blow it.

It had been silent for a while.

He panted with exhaustion, struggling to sink to his knees, but his wrists were yanked upward.

_Good, now that you've calmed down we can start…hold long can you hold your breath Leonardo?_

**A/N: Hang in there…everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1:Please

**Chapter 1: Please**

The window opened and April turned toward it, Casey glancing its way.

"Guys," Mikey panted as he entered the place, "guys? April have you seen Leo?"

April and Casey shook their heads.

"No why?" April asked.

"We were on patrol and he…he just we got separated I can't get a hold of him," Mikey stammered frantically.

April quickly got up and held onto the youngest turtles arms, before looking him in the eye.

"Take a deep breath and calm down ok?" April said quietly, "we need to get a hold of the others alright? How long as Leo been out of contact?"

"Four hours," Mikey whispered, "I figured he was in stealth mode or something at first…but…his cell disconnected…like…it was broken or left on. Then I got worried."

April nodded, glancing toward Casey as she heard his voice and the sound of Raph On the other line.

Then the phone rang and April picked up.

She froze when she heard the screams in the background, knuckles tightening around the phone.

_Turn off your DVD player Miss O'Neil._

April turned and clicked it off, seconds later the phone went dead as the image of Leo struggling in a tank full of water appeared on screen.

Mike gave a terrified cry and April dropped the phone.

Leo was fighting the straps that held him, screaming, and struggling to keep his head above the water line.

Words appeared on the screen.

_Leonardo I believe can hold his breath for an hour…but I wouldn't push your luck…you have twenty minutes to find him before the glass gives away…I'd hurry._

They remained silent, frozen at the horrific sight before them, even Casey had gotten quiet.

Leo was frantically fighting the straps, struggling to get air, and obviously tiring, it was only a matter of time before he passed out and after that only minutes before he drowned.

"Leo…Leo! We have to help him!" Mike cried suddenly, he was shaking, terrified, "APRIL Please…we have to help him."

Leo grew still on the screen, he was exhausted it was obvious, he was trending water best he could, and struggling to get enough air. None of them had ever seen him so scared before, and it terrified them.

"Casey…have the guys…hurry!" April ordered, scrambling to her room and grabbing her computer.

She had to start looking fast.

"We…we were by the docks on the East River," Mikey whispered.

April nodded.

Precious minutes later she heard the sound of someone sprinting up her stairs, the door flying open and Don's horrified cry at the sight of Leo struggling on the screen.

Raph's came in seconds later as he spotted the screen.

"Leo! Don the walls are starting to crack," Mike managed.

Leo was struggling again, frantically trying to get loose, the water was up to his chin now with his arms stretched.

"My son…" Splinter whispered fearfully as he spotted Leo's struggling frame.

"Did he give us any clues?" Don stammered suddenly, "where Leo is?"

"No but Mike said they were patrolling along the east river," April replied.

"That's vague," Raph spat, glancing at Mike, "what happened Mike you decide to go watch TV from a fire escape or something?"

"Raphael that is enough!" Splinter said sharply.

But the damage was done. Mike choked back a whimper before crumpling to the floor sobbing. He'd been wrung so tight trying to find Leo that he just broke.

Raph flinched under Splinter's angry glare before sauntering forward and pulling Mike into a hug.

"Sorry bro…just worried ok?" he replied.

Mike nodded.

A new element suddenly made itself known as sound turned on.

_PLEASE! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! I CAN'T GET OUT! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!_

Everyone froze, before shivering at the sight of the cracking glass.

_PLEASE! THE WALLS! PLEASE!_

"I don't know where he is," April managed.

The realization set in.

They had no idea where Leo was and all they could do was either watch him drown or go looking for him and possibly miss him in the search.

There was only a few minutes left for the walls and then, Leo would have to hold his breath as long as he could and in the panicked state he was in that wouldn't be long.

"Donnie…the shell-sub…" Mikey whispered.

Don nodded.

"Raph, run, get it into the river and start searching the river bed…April try to hack into that signal before the walls cave and we lose the connection….Splinter try to reach Leo…Casey, Mike start searching the banks, take a blanket with you so you can dry him off…I'm right behind you with a medical kit," Don ordered.

Everyone that hadn't already started moving scattered frantically.

They had only ten minutes tops before the walls gave and maybe ten more as long as Leo didn't pass out.

Leo was too panicked to hold his breath any longer than that.

His pleas echoed behind them.

**A/N: Hmmmm…totally creepy and suspenseful…Will Leo make it? Will they find him in time?**


	3. Chapter 2:Frantic

**Chapter 2: Frantic**

He struggled best he could but he water was freezing, he was exhausted, and was already too desperate to think logically.

He struggled weakly as his body fought off the impending waves of exhaustion fueled sleep.

He didn't have much strength left, but fear drove the fading adrenaline in his veins.

He couldn't give in.

He called out for help desperately, hoping, somehow someone would hear him. He felt his wrists yank back down and fought to keep his mouth and nose pointed up towards air.

His body was tiring, he was becoming more sluggish by the second.

Panic set in and he fought the straps with renewed vigor, choking on water as it got into his mouth.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" he cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Terror had always been foreign to him until now; now it was a part of every fiber of his being.

He heard the cracking and groaning of the walls and trembled frantically, fighting the straps all the more.

He sagged suddenly as he struggled to catch his breath.

His body trembled before his vision began to darken.

He whimpered, trying to keep his head up.

"Please," he managed to choke out.

**A/N: Hold on Leo….hold on readers.**


	4. Chapter 3:Search

**Chapter 3: Search**

Raph slammed the shell-sub's hatch closed, turned it on, and dropped into the water.

As soon as he was submerged he shot down the tunnel, opening the doors and shooting out into the river precious minutes later.

He started scanning river bed the second he was outside of the sewers.

He zoomed along as fast as he dared., searching for anything that might look like the containment unit Leo had been in.

~O~O~O~

They scrambled frantically around the docks, searching for any sign of recent traffic, struggle, or even a boat moored over the top of where Leo could possibly be.

They had found nothing and they only had seconds on the clock left.

~O~O~O~

April froze as she heard Leo's screams quiet and the sickening sounds of the walls cracking intensify.

She turned to see Leo floating, head starting to sink under the water. The walls were bowing, cracks splitting wider.

"NO!" April screamed as the walls crumpled.

The last thing she saw was the sight of blood mixing in the water before the feed was lost.

"LEO!" she screamed, jerking Splinter from his meditation and causing the rat out cry out in horror as the feed vanished and regular TV started up again.

Splinter cried his son's name softly in terror.

"Leo….Leo…oh my God…Leo," April managed, scrambling to grab her phone.

As the guys picked up she sputtered out her message.

"The walls caved guys...hurry!" she choked through her tears, "I never got the signal. I couldn't trace him!"

**A/N: Whew…hard to write. Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4:Pain

**Chapter 4: Pain**

It woke him, the agony of having his skin flayed by the glass.

It jerked him into consciousness just fast enough to gasp some precious air.

But he was too tired to do much more than float there and struggle against sleep.

He had to stay awake as long as he could.

Terror ate at his mind.

_He was going to drown he was going to drown he was going to drown he was going to drown…._

The unspoken mantra continued in a depressing cycle.

He tugged weakly at the leather straps.

Resisting the urge to scream in pain he trembled, shivering from the cold water.

_He was going to drown he was going to drown he was going to drown he was going to drown…._

He was getting weaker…how much blood had he lost?

His lungs were starting to burn.

How long had he been floating here?

He never got to say good-bye to his family…at least they wouldn't know he died like this…a coward's death.

He shivered.

His lungs burned.

_He was going to drown he was going to drown he was going to drown he was going to drown…._

He ached for air.

Desperate to breathe.

Was it getting colder?

His vision was darkening.

Everything went black.

_He was going to drown he was going to drown he was going to drown he was going to drown…._

**A/N: Review please. And I'm thinking maybe two more chapters I think…**


	6. Chapter 5:Sight

**Chapter 5: Sight**

Raph nearly shot past the floating figure.

He jerked the sub back around and slammed to a stop.

"Donnie track me I FOUND HIM!" Raph roared before grabbing the scuba tank and exiting through the sub's underwater exit hatch.

He swam as fast as he could, grimacing when glass shards cut his arms.

He got to Leo's limp body and recognized he was unconscious.

He forced the scuba tank's mask over Leo's face and turned it on, the water draining out as air took its place.

He didn't respond.

Raph jerked a Sai out and hacked at the leather straps, finally managing to cut his brother free after what seemed like years.

He pulled Leo along, frantically trying to get him to the sub.

Leo was dead weight, he hadn't moved and wasn't responding at all.

Raph got him into the sub and pulled the mask off before checking his brother's pulse.

Flat.

His stomach twisted frantically, Leo was pale…too pale.

"NO!" he managed.

_**A/N: "hides scissors behind back" Um hang onto your parachutes. Heh. Will he live? Die? **_


	7. Chapter 6:Breathe

**Chapter 6: Breathe**

Raph started CPR frantically.

Struggling to get his brother to breathe again, his heart to beat.

The hatch opened and Don scrambled inside, soaked and panting.

"Get us topside," Raph panted as he continued to attempt resuscitation.

Leo's plastron was preventing the compressions from making a full flex and his carapace kept causing him to rock. Raph was working twice as hard as he should need to.

The sub hummed before accelerating upward.

The top hatch opened and frantic voices filled the air.

Raph was forced to stop so they could get Leo out of the sub.

As they got him to solid ground April and Splinter were scrambling out of the car in time to see Leo being lowered and Don was dragging the AED from his supplies and charging it up as Raph resumed CPR.

Mike had fitted a mask over his brother's face in an attempt to get the breathing ready.

Leo still wasn't responding.

"Breath DANG IT!" Raph shouted hoarsely.

"Clear," Don ordered.

Raph jerked back as Don put the pads against Leo's chest and side. Casey placed a comforting hand on Raph's trembling shoulders.

His body jerked.

Don pulled the pads back and waited as they charged.

"Clear," he managed.

Leo's body jumped again.

Still nothing.

"Donnie!" Mike sobbed.

"IT'S CHARGING" Don half snapped, half sobbed.

The light turned green.

"Clear!" Don sobbed.

Leo's body jumped again.

Nothing.

"He's…"Don choked.

"No," Mike sobbed, "LEO!"

Raph jerked forward and slammed his fist down on his brother's chest as hard as he could, causing a sickening cracking noise to fill the air.

"BREATHE YOU IDIOT!" he screamed, shaking Leo's limp body and hitting his brother's chest.

Casey pulled him back as he dissolved into tears.

**A/N: Not the end yet…or is it? Review Please!**

***AED-This helps reestablish normal contraction rhythms in a heart having dangerous arrhythmia or in cardiac arrest. Basically restarts the heart. These are called automated external defibrillators or AEDs. **


	8. Chapter 7:Beat

**Chapter 7: Beat**

Splinter leaned forward and gently took hold of the two youngest before pulling them into him and a hug.

They sobbed against him.

Raph jerked away from Casey and threw a punch at an invisible foe before screaming his rage and pain to the world as he dropped to his knees.

April sobbed softly before grabbing one of the blankets and covering Leo up.

Suddenly a weak choking filled the air and everyone froze.

Leo's frame jerked slightly and he started coughing behind the oxygen mask.

Mike quickly pulled it off, throwing the blanket aside and turned Leo into the recovery position.

Leo coughed up water, then more water, until what looked like half the river had been brought up, before laying limp and gasping for breath.

He whimpered slightly.

Everyone started laughing and crying all at once.

Relief.

That's all it was.

Leo shivered dangerously.

Don quickly examined Leo's battered frame, pulling out broken glass before wrapping him in the blankets.

Leo groaned weakly.

"Shhhh my son, you are safe," Splinter soothed, before turning to the others, "we best get him inside. He needs rest, warmth, and medical attention."

The others nodded before getting up.

"I'll take the sub home and then meet all ya back at April's," Raph said quietly, "anything you'll need from the lair?"

Don gave him a list before they started prepping Leo to be moved into April's van.

~O~O~ 1 hour later ~O~O~

Leo stirred, eyes fluttering weakly.

A gentle weight rested on his forehead.

"Leo?" someone whispered softly.

He turned his head weakly, eyes tiredly searching for the source of the voice.

"Hey bro," Don greeted softly as Leo looked at him, "how're you feeling?"

Leo blinked before swallowing slightly.

"…sore…" he managed to rasp.

His throat felt raw, and his whole body ached.

"Understandable seeing as Raph nearly snapped your plastron trying to perform CPR," Don chuckled gently.

Leo nodded slightly, eyes closing.

"Don't go to sleep yet ok? I need to give you some tea to wet your throat and then you can sleep alright?" Don whispered.

Leo nodded slightly, eyes still closed.

"I know you're tired bro but stay with me here a sec ok?" Don coaxed.

Leo's eyes fluttered open again.

"That's it," Don encouraged, "I'm going to help you sit up ready?"

Leo nodded, before starting to move his arms to sit up.

He whimpered as his arms and wrists protested.

Don grabbed him gently before he pulled him up.

"Your wrists are broken…don't try to put any pressure on them and you got cut up pretty bad from the glass that's why the rest of you is sore," Don soothed, "here take a drink."

Don supported Leo as he brought the cup to his brother's mouth.

Leo drank some before pulling away.

"Better?" Don asked gently.

"Yeah," Leo rasped out.

"Ok I'm going to let you rest now," Don whispered as he eased his brother back down and covered him up, "take it easy bro."

Leo was out like a light, sleeping soundly within a second of his head hitting the pillow.

Don smiled and shook his head before patting his brother's covered shoulder and getting up to head out into the living room.

The others looked up as he walked in.

"He woke up, I got him to drink some of that tea Sensei and he's out again. He's going to be ok, just a little rattled with water, showers…etcetera for a little while I would guess and I'm sure he'll sleep for a least a day straight," Don answered the unspoken questions.

Everyone nodded with relief.

"Hey April…who was it on the phone?" Mike asked suddenly, "Who got him?"

"It sounded like Bishop," April whispered.

The guys shuddered.

"I wonder how he caught him in the first place…its not like Leo's easy to catch," Casey mumbled.

Everyone seemed to ponder that for a moment, before Splinter chuckled.

"We can always ask Leonardo later," Splinter answered with a smile, "although I am sure he will not be thrilled, as you say, to admit to it."

Everyone laughed softly, relieved that they were all safe and thankfully not one turtle short.

Fin.

**A/N: "bows" Thanks for the reviews and well this is the end. How did Leo get caught? Well…you'll have to ask him…or try…he wouldn't tell me… **

**Alternative Ending will be up shortly.**


	9. Alternative EndingFade

**Alternative Ending: Fade**

_Picks up after the start of the final chapter…_

Splinter leaned forward and gently took hold of the two youngest before pulling them into him and a hug.

They sobbed against him.

Raph jerked away from Casey and threw a punch at an invisible foe before screaming his rage and pain to the world as he dropped to his knees.

April sobbed softly before grabbing one of the blankets and covering Leo up.

Nobody moved again until the sun crested the horizon.

"We….we have to take him home," Mikey choked out, "we have to bury him."

No one wanted to respond.

"He should've had to die like that!" Raph spat suddenly, "Its not FAIR!"

"Life is not always fair Raphael," Splinter soothed sadly.

Still no one wanted to move, no one wanted to admit the truth.

They hadn't been fast enough to save him.

They'd failed him.

He was gone.

"You guys are welcome to bury at the farmhouse if you want," Casey whispered suddenly.

They all looked at him and nodded.

"Thank-you Mr. Jones," Splinter whispered sadly.

~O~O~O~

Raph finished putting the headstone in the ground and stepped back, staring blankly down at the fresh grave.

It seemed more final now.

Leo wasn't coming back.

Raph turned to look at his remaining brothers and fought tears, _he _was the big brother now.

"It'll be ok guys," he choked out, "we'll find out who did this…they'll pay. We'll make it."

Even though the words were said they weren't enough to ease the grief there.

But Leo's killer should've thought of one thing…you take down one and then rest would soon be after you.

And you better run or be very good at hiding.

Because they'd never stop until they found you.

The family turned aside and headed towards the farm house.

The grave stone sitting in shadow under a great oak tree.

_Hamato Leonardo_

_1991-2010._

_R.I.P._

~O~O~O~ 5 Years Later ~O~O~O~

Bishop froze as a blade caressed the side of his neck, his eyes widening in shock.

He never thought Raphael would find him, or dare to.

After Donatello had crippled him when Bishop had gone after him he knew he was helpless.

Donatello had paid dearly.

Paid with his life.

Michaelangelo had prevented him from rebuilding a new clone body.

And perished in the act.

Raphael had been forced to retreat in an attempt to save one of his remaining brothers.

It seemed after three years he'd been found again.

"Go to Hell Bishop," he heard hissed into his ear a split second before his throat opened up and he was choking.

Drowning.

Raphael stepped back and waited, when the convulsions stopped he took the shades that Bishop was famous for, before disappearing into the shadows.

The shades were later tossed down on top of his brother's graves.

A furry hand rested on his arm.

"You have avenged them Raphael, now…let your heart heal," Splinter whispered.

"I don't think I'll ever truly heal Sensei," he replied, "but I'll try…for you. Rest easy guys…and don't wait up for me…got some unfinished business still."

A cocky grin quirked up the side of his mouth as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**A/N: alternative ending complete. "Bows" Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
